Your's
by ByunFire
Summary: Mereka sepasang kekasih-Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-tapi Chanyeol sering kali tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun. Ternyata ada 'sesuatu' sehingga Chanyeol mau berpacaran dengan Baekhyun/Chanbaek story/ baca enggak rugi/hahah
1. Chapter 1

**YOUR'S**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun **

**support : **

** Luhan |Sehun | Kai | **

**School Life, Romance, Drama, etc**

**For Teenager**

**It's Yaoi**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

Baekhyun berlari, ia mencari sosok kekasihnya.

Ia sudah berlari mengitari sekolah.

Tapi Chanyeol tetap tidak ketemu juga.

"Chanyeol sialan." Umpat Baekhyun.

.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti ketika menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Ia menemukan Chanyeol memandangi air mancur di tengah halaman belakang sekolah.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Baekhyun, ia berjalan mendekat.

Chanyeol menoleh, kemudian tersenyum dengan senyuman yang paling menawan.

"tidak ada, aku mencari ketenangan." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdiri di dekat Chanyeol.

Ia memerhatikan bagaimana cara Chanyeol mencari ketenangan.

Ya, dengan cara memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menikmati gemericik air.

Memang benar-benar tenang.

"seharusnya kita sedang makan siang." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meletakkan lengannya di bahu Baekhyun—memeluk Baekhyun dari samping.

"kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"aku akan mengenyangkanmu."

"dengan ap—"

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Inilah yang dimaksud dengan mengenyangkan.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"ya! kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"jadi aku harus minta izin dulu? lagi pula bibirmu tidak akan berhenti mengeluarkan suara apabila aku tidak menyumpalnya."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"sekarang aku tidak lapar lagi."

"baguslah, aku masih ingin disini."

.

.

.

Baekhyun itu cerewet.

Chanyeol tahu itu.

Apabila sudah kelewatan cerewet, Chanyeol akan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun akan semakin cerewet ditambah maki-makian untuk Chanyeol.

Memiliki kekasih seperti Baekhyun sulit bukan?

Untung saja Chanyeol betah.

Untung saja.

Chanyeol itu kurang perhatian.

Baekhyun tahu itu.

Chanyeol tidak akan menanyakan hal-hal semacam, 'apa kau sudah makan?'

Baekhyun juga jarang mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu'

Apalagi 'aku mencintaimu'

Sama sekali tidak pernah.

Baekhyun menganggap itu bukan masalah.

Tapi mendengar cerita teman-temannya tentang pacarnya yang sering mengatakan itu, Baekhyun menjadi sedikit gelisah.

Gelagat Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mnunjukkan bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun.

Apakah pantas disebut mencintai apabila Baekhyun sering ditinggal?

Apakah disebut mencintai apabila Baekhyun berbicara jarang didengarkan?

Baekhyun terkadang menyadari hal itu.

Ia tahu tapi ia diam.

Chanyeol adalah segalanya untuknya.

Sudah satu tahun Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol.

Dan baru beberapa bulan lalu mereka menjalin hubungan.

Mereka mengawali hubungan mereka dengan sangat biasa.

Dulu, saat pulang sekolah, Chanyeol menghampirinya.

Dengan raut wajah -_-

Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya.

"hai Baekhyun, kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Chanyeol, dengan wajah poker.

Baekhyun terpaku.

Bibirnya menganga.

Hah? Apa barusan itu?

Pa..pacar?

Baekhyun yang sudah lama menyukai Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lemah.

"terimakasih." Begitu kata Chanyeol.

Kemudian Chanyeol berlalu tanpa babibu atau tanpa mengajak Baekhyun pulang bersama.

Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

Tapi begitu dirumah.

Luhan—kakaknya, memberi ia bunga yang katanya dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlalu malu untuk memberikannya pada Baekhyun langsung.

Hati Baekhyun langsung berbunga-bunga.

Oh ya, luhan adalah kakak Baekhyun—selisih satu tahun dengan Baekhyun.

Luhan satu kelas dengan Chanyeol.

Luhan sangat perhatian pada Baekhyun.

Melebihi perhatian Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

Tentu saja sangat sayang, mempunyai adik manis nan imut yang sering mempoutkan bibirnya merupakan adik limited edition.

Luhan sering menusuk pipi Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya apabila kelewatan gemas.

.

.

.

"uri Bacon, sedang apa?" bisik Chanyeol.

Mereka berada di perpustakaan, selebihnya Baekhyun dulu yang datang ke perpustakaan kemudian Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"sstt... aku serius."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"uri Bacon benar-benar serius."

"berhenti menggodaku, Channie."

Baekhyun membalik lembar demi lembar buku.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu. uri Bacon jangan cemburu kalau nanti ada seseorang yang beruntung bisa makan siang bersama Chanyeol yang sangat tampan."

Baekhyun menutup bukunya dengan kasar.

"ayo kita makan siang."

Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

Ia sama sekali tidak lapar.

Ia berada di food court sekolah karena ulah Chanyeol yang terus menggodanya.

"kau tidak makan?" tanya Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan sup-nya.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"aku punya banyak tugas, dan harus segera selesai. Sepertinya aku harus meminta bantuanmu."

Hening~

"aku tidak bisa, maaf. akhir minggu ini aku akan berangkat ke jepang."

"apa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Chanyeol menepuk pelipisnya.

"aku lupa, maaf. Tapi itu tidak lama. Aku hanya mengunjungi pamanku yang sedang sakit."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, _bisa-bisanya ia melupakan kekasihnya?_

"jangan cemberut Bacon, ayo cepat makan."

"namaku Baekhyun, Baek-Hyun." Kata Baekhyun, ia menekankan kata Baek dan Hyun.

"aku lebih suka dengan panggilan Bacon."

"terserah, lalu bagaimana dengan tugasku?"

Chanyeol mencoba memikirkan nama seseorang di kepalanya.

"bagaimana dengan si Black Kai? dia jenius." Kata Chanyeol.

Black Kai, adalah teman Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"tolong mintalah Kai sunbae untuk membantuku."

ChanyeoL mengangguk.

"itu gampang."

.

.

.

Baekhyun membawa setumpuk buku tebal dari perpustakaan.

Tugasnya benar-benar banyak.

Ada monster yang menerornya.

Monster itu adalah Choi songsaengnim, yang tega-teganya memberi berbagai macam tugas.

Dan apabila tidak selesai maka akan terjadi hujan saliva beracun dari mulut Choi songsaengnim.

Baekhyun mengantisipasi terjadinya hal menjijikan itu, maka rela tidak rela ia mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasnya.

"Woy, Baekhyun!"

Buku-buku yang Baekhyun bawa berjatuhan karena Baekhyun hilang kendali.

"kau mengagetkanku." Kata Baekhyun kesal.

Seseorang dengan senyum khas-nya membungkuk untuk mengambilkan buku-buku baekhyun.

"maaf."

"Kai sunbae, kau sudah diberi tahu Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku sudah tahu, jadi kapan mulai mengerjakannya?"

Baekhyun curiga.

"kenapa kau semudah itu untuk memberi bantuan? Ada yang kau inginkan dariku, hah?"

Kai ber-evil smile.

"aku ingin itu." Kai menunjuk sesuatu.

Pipi Baekhyun merona.

Yang ditunjuk Kai adalah—

Bibirnya.

"cherry-mu sepertinya sangat manis, aku ingin mencobanya." Kata Kai.

"yak! apa kau pernah melihat orang dilempar dengan buku setebal ini? kau ingin merasakannya!?"

Kai berjalan mundur.

"aku bercanda." Kai membentuk V sign dengan jarinya.

"itu tidak lucu."

Kai mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"kau bisa datang di apartemenku. Kapanpun, asal jangan malam minggu. Aku ada kencan dengan seseorang." Kata Kai.

"hentikan merusak tatanan rambutku! Baiklah akan aku hubungi lain waktu."

"bye-bye... Baekhyunnie..."

"bye.. Blackkie..."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya.

Kai meringis begitu mendengar kata-kata Blackkie.

Baekhyun menatap punggung namja yang berlari di depannya itu.

Namja berkulit gelap.

Ber-bibir tebal.

Pintar.

Selera fashion yang aneh, seperti baju yang rapi dan licin tapi tidak dimasukkan ke celana, blazer yang dilingkarkan di leher, kemudian celana yang sudah terlalu pendek, sepatu warna kontras dengan kaos kaki yang nyaris tidak terlihat.

Tapi itu keren!

Baekhyun melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas.

Siang ini pelajaran Nam songsaengnim.

Ia harus menahan kantuk saat pelajaran guru itu.

Ya—semacam membosankan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hai-hai!

Bosan?

Mianhae :'(

Kalau ada yang belum bosan silahkan review atau 'ff ini di delete'

Hahaha...!#tawa nista.

Anyeong! Sampai ketemu lagi :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I'm Still Yours, Channie!

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Rated : T

Notes : Chan-Chan comeback, masih di ff Chanbaek yang membosankan ini :D

Hola~ aku harap kalian suka dan mau review...

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Baekyhun berjalan tertatih-tatih.

hari ini sungguh sial, di sekolah ia terpeleset dan membuatnya terjungkal.

Untung saja tepat disaat tidak ada orang.

Jadi ia tidak malu pada siapapun.

Tapi sakit di kakinya sangat terasa.

Ada beberapa bagian yang lecet.

Masih ada beberapa meter menuju apartemennya.

Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia menelfon Luhan.

"halo, Luhan hyung, cepat jemput aku."

.

.

.

Baekyhun duduk di sofa dengan Luhan yang sedang mengolesi kakinya dengan krim pereda nyeri.

"kenapa tidak meminta Chanyeol mengantarmu?" tanya Luhan.

Baekyhun mendengus kesal, ia ingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

**Di sekolah...**

"**jebal, antar aku Chanyeol. Ini sakit..." kata Baekyhun.**

**Chanyeol menggeleng.**

"**ada latihan basket sepulang sekolah, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu."**

**Tega!**

**Sungguh tega!**

**Baekyhun meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan langkah gaduh, mencoba menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa ia sedang marah.**

**Memang Chanyeol yang tidak peka atau sudah tidak perduli, ia tidak menoleh Baekyhun sekalipun.**

Baekyhun menyudahi ceritanya dengan matanya yang memerah.

"sudah tidak apa-apa. Besok biar kuhajar si Chanyeol itu." Kata Luhan.

"jangan, jangan memukul Chanyeol. Jebal..." rengek Baekyhun.

Luhan memutar bola matanya—malas.

Adiknya benar-benar dimabuk cinta sekarang.

.

.

.

Nyeri pada kaki Baekyhun sudah hilang.

Malam ini ia akan datang ke apartemen Kai sunbae.

Dengan tas yang penuh dengan buku di punggungnya, Baek diantar Luhan sampai di apartemen namja hitam itu.

"jangan biarkan dia macam-macam, Baek. Segera telfon aku jika ada apa-apa." Kata Luhan, begitu mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Kai.

"Ayay, captain!" kata Baekyhun, membuat Luhan ingin sekali mencubit pipi chubby Baekyhun.

Luhan berlalu dengan mobilnya.

Baekyhun menekan bel apartemen Kai berkali-kali.

Tapi tetap saja tidak dibuka.

Dengan ragu, Baekyhun memutar knop pintu.

Pintu terbuka.

Astaga, tidak dikunci.

Begitu Baekyhun berhasil masuk, matanya membulat.

Apartemen ini... sangat berantakan.

Apa baru saja diacak-acak pencuri?

Dimana Kai?

Apa jangan-jangan Kai...

"hai-hai, Baekyhun maaf sudah menunggu." Kata Kai.

Ia baru saja mandi, terlihat dari rambutnya yang basah dan wangi sabun dari tubuhnya.

Baekyhun mendengus kesal.

Percuma ia terlalu khawatir tadi.

"ada apa dengan tempat ini, Kai sunbae? Kenapa begitu kotor, huh?" tanya Baekyhun.

Kai menyeringai.

"karena aku namja, jadi wajar bila seberantakan dan sekotor ini."

Kai memandangi buku-buku, kaset, makanan, bungkus makanan, dan pakaian yang tersebar di mana-mana dengan tidak beraturan.

"ya! aku dan Luhan hyung juga namja, tapi tidak pernah seberantakan ini." omel Baekyhun.

"ah, sudahlah. Ayo cepat mulai belajarnya." Kata Kai.

Baekyhun menggeleng.

"aku akan membersihkan tempat ini dulu."

.

.

.

Kai duduk di sofa dengan camilan di tangannya, mulutnya tidak berhenti beraktivitas.

Ia memandangi gelagat Baekyhun yang sedang membersihkan apartemennya.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia lelah.

"hei, pendek. Apa kau tidak lelah, huh?" tanya Kai.

Yang merasa dipanggil pendek langsung menoleh dengan tatapan kesal.

"nanti jika aku lelah, belikan es krim yay?" tanya Baekyhun.

Kai mengangguk.

"benar-benar anak kecil. Kalau begitu rapikan serapi-rapinya."

Baekyhun mengangguk mantap.

"ayay, captain!" seru Baekyhun dengan pose imutnya.

Kali ini...

Kai ingin menerkam tubuh mungil itu.

Tapi otaknya masih waras untuk berfikir akibatnya.

Kai membuang muka, ia tidak mau terus manatap Baekyhun yang mengancam ke-imanan.

.

Apartemen Kai benar-benar rapi.

Sesuai janji, Kai membelikan Baekyhun es krim.

Dengan lahap, Baekyhun menjilat kemudian menggigit kecil es krimnya.

"enak?" tanya Kai, Kai lebih memilih menonton Baekyhun dari pada ikut makan es krim.

Baekyhun mengangguk.

Kai terkekeh geli saat mendapati ada es krim di ujung hidung Baekyhun.

"kenapa?" tanya Baekyhun.

"tidak ada."

Kai membiarkan es krim itu tetap di hidung Baekyhun.

Itu menambah kemanisan Baekyhun.

Ya—Baekyhun sangat manis.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dijemput Luhan.

Tidak seperti rencana.

Malam ini tidak ada kegiatan belajar.

Waktu dihabiskan dengan bersih-bersih dan memakan es krim.

Baekyhun sangat senang.

Ia berharap Chanyeol seperti Kai.

Menyenangkan dan perhatian.

Tapi sudahlah, Kai adalah Kai, dan Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol.

Mereka tidak akan sama.

Tidak akan.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekyhun langsung jatuh di ranjangnya.

Ddddrrrtttt...

Ada panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

**Uri chagi Chanyeol**

"halo?"

"halo Baek, bagaimana dengan kakimu? Baik-baik saja? Aku menghawatirkanmu."

Baekyhun tersenyum.

"sudah baikan Yeol, terimakasih banyak sudah mengawatirkanku."

"cepatlah tidur."

"ayay, i love you."

Hening.

hening

"i love you too."

Baekyhun memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol masih memperdulikannya.

Setidaknya ia sangat senang.

Karena Chanyeol bilang ia khawatir.

Malam ini Baekyhun akan bermimpi indah.

Chanyeol—

Saranghae, i love you..

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
